


In These Arms

by Ann3onymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann3onymous/pseuds/Ann3onymous
Summary: Compilation of Rey & Ben Solo slice-of-life ficlets.Fluff and happy place.My gift to Reylo community.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. New Years Eve

“Rey? Babe?” Then came a knock on the bathroom door.

“Iss unwocked.” She purses her lips, trying not to crackle the drying face mask she has on.

Upon hearing the knob twist and door unlock, she shifts herself higher in the bathtub to sitting position and blinking rapidly to chase the sleep away. She didn’t bother smiling at the man entering her sanctuary although she really wanted to. She’s fully appreciating the eye candy that is her husband in boxer shorts and tee.

He greets her with a lopsided grin, before kneeling down to face level. “Hi,” he kisses her on the crown of her head. “I think you’ve fallen asleep in the tub again.”

“I fink tho doo,” she smiles with her eyes.

“We’ve gotta get you a timer in here. But anyway, it’s about three hours before we go to Finn’s.”

“Kay,” she nods, before submerging her body in the water and rehydrating the mask. Sputtering, “give me ten minutes.”

“I’ve got a grilled sandwich waiting. I got hungry,” Ben chuckled as he rose and walks out the door. 

She fully appreciates that man’s fine ass.

Emerging from the car, she can hear the party in full swing. Finn always started parties early, mainly because he wanted people to eat and be merry. 

“Wow,” Ben looks at his watch, “okay, so the party is at least an hour and a half early.”

She smirks as she rounds the front of the car to take his hand, “you owe me twenty dollars.”

“That I do,” he shakes his head as he takes her hand in his. “Fortunately, I’ve already sent in a half case of wine in anticipation.”

As they walk up the walkway, hand in hand, she gives the back of his hand a quick peck, “that was very clever of you. It's better than having them carry boxes of boxed wine like last Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah, what were you and Rose thinking?”

He rang the doorbell and they wait for their host. 

“Here’s to a great New Year, and decade, Mrs. Solo.”

“To a Merry New Decade, Mr. Solo.”


	2. You Make Me Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As Your love, in wave after wave  
> Crashes over me, crashes over me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft comeback, friends.

She bites down on her lips as she concentrates on her shield. Pushing her hands forward so as the energy and detritus from the blast bounce off the forcefield she created. Yet, blood flows down her arm as she gets sliced by a fragment coming from behind.  _ It’s always the little things... _

Out stretching her hand, she calls her staff and grips hard, preparing to launch her counterattack. She’s concentrating her energy to fix the internal damage; fractured wrist, bruised sternum, and two hematomas in her intestines. Rey should really have had brought a shield.

With a huff, she leaps dozens of feet in the air and closes her hand into a fist, pulling down the craft several hundred feet lower. She lands on the deck and ignites her saber, gouging the metal of the craft rendering it inoperable.

She jumps again and closes her fist again, and the next craft is being pulled down toward her. She does this several times until she reaches the battleship that’s hovering right above the atmosphere. 

She enters the hangar, expecting a battalion already waiting.

To her surprise, there was a handful of men. By their expressions, they were all caught unaware. She chuckles. 

Beams start to rain upon her. Extending her hand, she freezes them in place before sending it back to the direction whence they came. She runs through the hanger into another hold without looking back. 

Maybe she slams on the controller to close the hanger door too hard maybe she doesn’t. But she takes that moment to breathe and collect herself. Her internal injuries are 75% healed, but her wrist and sternum are still aching. 

* * *

_ He looks into her eyes tenderly before kissing her forehead, “next time we see each other, I will kill you.” _

_ She, bound down by an excessive amount of metal, chuckles as he stomps out of the small craft and locks the door behind him.  _

_ “It’s for your own good, Rey.” His voice echos over the comms. _

_ She cackles in response, “as if you can.” _

* * *

He surveys the damage she’s done from his cabin. He sighs. He really should have known better than to hover too near the atmosphere. 

“Maker, 5 TIE fighters down in 3 minutes. Used like a fucking ladder.”

He feels her laughing through their connection. He slams his mental shields to close their connection.

“Maybe rejecting her proposal was a bad idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little thing.


End file.
